Cette chère Hermione
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: Je me nomme Hermione Granger. Je suis la fille d’un couple moldu, c’est-à-dire sans pouvoirs magiques, mais j’en ai acquis dès mon plus jeune âge. Pourquoi moi ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Au commencement

_On ne s'en sortira jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_** : Au commencement…**

Au commencement, il y avait un grand vide. Un espace sans fin ni limites, sans rien que l'on puisse qualifier de vivant. Puis Merlin prit sa baguette et créa le ciel. Une sorte de voile bleu qui s'étendait dans l'infini. Comme si on avait peint le vide. Mais il fallait opposer le limité à l'infini. Alors Merlin inventa la Terre, et des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers, des millions, des milliards d'autres planètes, d'étoiles, de satellites. Ces petits points dans un univers de géant étaient si insignifiants que Merlin choisit d'y établir des milliards de vies, encore plus minuscules : végétales, animales, possédant chacune des pouvoirs et des caractéristiques différentes. Une infinité de vies, d'êtres tirés du même moule, mais chaque petite vie était pourtant unique.

Au commencement, ces êtres n'avaient pas de coeur. Mais Merlin voulait que ces milliards de petits points s'agitent selon des lois qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'expliquer. De ce fait, Merlin inventa les sentiments, les humeurs, les désirs, les peurs, et toutes ces choses que nous connaissons si bien mais que nous ne comprenons pas. Et de toutes ces choses que le grand sorcier créateur avait imaginées, d'autres naquirent.

Au commencement, il n'y avait pas d'actes malsains. Mais du désir est née la jalousie. De la jalousie est née la haine. De la haine est né le crime. Ainsi, ces milliards de petits points négligeables ont commencé à s'entretuer. Ils ont, comme Merlin, inventés des choses que le magicien n'aurait pourtant pas pu imaginer. Alors que de nouveaux petits êtres naissaient grâce à l'amour, d'autres disparaissaient à cause de la haine. Les milliards de vies étaient devenues incontrôlables.

Au commencement, je ne faisais pas partie de ces nombreux êtres. Mais d'amour en amour, j'ai fini par intégrer une de ces milliards de boules rocheuses. Je suis née sur Terre, de deux points qui s'aimaient.

Je me nomme Hermione Granger. Je suis la fille d'un couple moldu, c'est-à-dire sans pouvoirs magiques, mais j'en ai acquis dès mon plus jeune âge. Pourquoi moi ? Merlin a du choisir un petit point au hasard, et ça m'est tombé dessus. J'apprends aujourd'hui à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je suis curieuse, et ma soif d'apprendre est insatiable, ce qui me vaut le surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Par contre, étrangement, personne ne sait tout de moi…

Je suis la meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter, et la petite amie potentielle de son principal allié, Ronald Weasley. Nous sommes un trio plutôt efficace dans l'art de nous attirer des problèmes. Nous sommes à Gryffondor, la maison des plus hardis et des plus forts, ennemis jurés des Serpentards. Ces derniers me détestent puisque je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais je m'en fiche. Un jour, ils verront…

Notre château est protégé de façon presque démesurée. Impossible à un étranger de s'introduire dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans y laisser la vie. Rassurant ? Pas forcément. Souvent, nos plus grands ennemis sont étonnamment proches de nous…

Et si un point décidait de péter les plombs et de commettre l'irréparable ? Je ne vous dis pas cela par hasard. En réalité, j'introduis simplement le drame qui va se produire dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. En fait, l'élément déclencheur du drame s'est déjà produit. Mais tant que cela ne touche qu'un tout petit point dans cet univers, on ne peut pas parler de situation dramatique. C'est donc quand les élèves et les professeurs réaliseront ce qui vient de se passer que l'on pourra parler de réel drame.

Je suis dans le parc du château. Il fait nuit, mais pas froid. Juste un peu de vent, qui balaye mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Pour être honnête, si je tremble, c'est pour une toute autre raison qu'une température peu clémente. Devinez laquelle… Vous ne voyez pas ? C'est vrai, ça n'est pas forcément évident. En fait, devant moi, couché contre un arbre, un garçon est allongé.

Sa tête repose contre le vieux tronc de cet être végétal. Ses fines boucles blondes, coupées courtes, s'échappent un peu dans tous les sens. Ses jambes sont allongées, légèrement pliées. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il me regardait fixement.

Ca n'est ni un ami à moi, ni même mon amant. C'est un cadavre… Je le connaissais à peine, je l'avoue, mais c'est réellement effrayant d'avoir son corps inanimé devant mes yeux. Quand tout le monde saura qu'il y a eu un meurtre à Poudlard, la vie de centaines de petits points va changer. Ils vont connaître la peur, l'appréhension, l'incompréhension. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais en attendant, devant une scène pareille, je n'ai qu'une unique chose à faire.

Crier.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Photographie moi

_**Chapitre 2**_** : Photographie-moi**

- Miss Granger, racontez-nous encore comment vous l'avez découvert.

- Mais j'en ai déjà parlé des centaines de fois ! J'ai besoin d'oublier ça…

- Une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît.

Les premières lueurs du matin approchaient lentement alors que je n'avais pas quitté le bureau de Dumbledore de la nuit. Chaque fois, un professeur, l'infirmière, le ministre ou un Auror arrivaient, et je devais recommencer mon histoire du début. Tous m'interrogeaient, cherchant à comprendre comment un tel crime avait pu être commis. Comme si, moi, je pouvais le savoir…

Je leur expliquai alors que j'avais été me promener, le soir. En tant que préfet, je devais surveiller les couloirs du château, mais comme j'avais entendu une voix, presque un cri, au dehors du bâtiment, j'étais sortie dans le parc. J'avais mis plusieurs minutes pour en faire le tour, sans y voir personne. Décidée à retourner dans les couloirs rassurants, j'avais aperçu l'ombre sous un arbre.

C'est là, qu'en approchant, je m'étais trouvée face à face avec Colin Creevey. Ou plutôt, le cadavre de ce dernier. Il avait les yeux ouverts, une expression effrayée s'en échappait. Son appareil photo était toujours ancré dans sa main, mais la pellicule étaient déroulée et serrée autour de son cou. Trop serrée… La fine bande rentrait dans sa peau, l'empêchant vraisemblablement de respirer. Un autre bout de pellicule ressortait de sa bouche. On avait du lui bourrer la gorge avec la bande en plastique souple. Colin avait été étouffé avec la pellicule de son appareil.

- A votre avis, que faisait Monsieur Creevey dehors à une heure pareille ?

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je sache ?! Ce n'était même pas un ami, je le connaissais à peine…

- Bien, Miss Granger, je crois que nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires et suffisantes pour mener l'enquête sur ce meurtre. Vous pouvez regagner votre chambre.

Enfin fini… Bien sûr, je trouvais l'enquête normale et logique. Mais me faire réciter ma version des faits des dizaines de fois, à l'affût d'un détail ou d'une contradiction, c'était une perte de temps. Alors, il suffisait que je découvre un cadavre pour passer d'une fille intelligente et invisible à une criminelle potentielle ?

Les réactions après des drames comme ceux-là étaient pathétiques… Une enquête, d'accord, mais pourquoi pensait-il que j'y étais pour quelque chose ? Heureusement, je doutais qu'Harry et Ron ne me voient comme une meurtrière. Eux devaient me considérer comme innocente. Un peu de reconnaissance et de logique n'étaient pas de trop…

- Hermione ! C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Quand on parle du loup… Ron avait toujours cette tête ahurie, avec un regard surpris chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose au château. Alors, après un meurtre, tout son corps semblait sous l'effet du choc et de l'ahurissement.

- Oui… Ce pauvre Colin a été tué d'une manière horrible. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas d'en parler, j'ai envie d'oublier ça !

- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Et Harry aussi.

- Ron a raison. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

- Merci les garçons. Mais là, j'ai envie, et surtout besoin de me reposer. On se voit plus tard.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement. Je savais que si je croisais qui que ce soit que je connaissais de près ou de loin, j'allais en avoir pour des heures d'interrogatoire. Et je ne voulais pas ça. Surtout pas ! Lors de moments comme celui-ci, on préfère ne rien dire, ne rien laisser transparaître. Un tel évènement… Il valait mieux laisser ça de côté, et passer à autre chose.

Ceux qui ne savent pas faire ça sont voués à une paranoïa et une peur insurmontables. Alors, rentrant dans ma chambre, ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux à faire, c'était de glisser mes souvenirs dans un petit tube. Il me suffirait de les verser dans la Pensine pour les revivre, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'en avoir envie.

Avant de retourner dans les salles de classe, puisque après cette nuit blanche, il était l'heure d'étudier, je fermai mon armoire à clé et protégeai d'un sort le petit tube de verre. Il valait mieux qu'un souvenir tel que celui là ne tombe pas entre les mains d'une âme sensible. Un corps, sans vie, montrant une telle expression d'horreur était difficilement supportable pour la majorité des personnes. Ce qui était, bien entendu, tout à fait normal.

Je retournai donc en cours, pas certaine de pouvoir me concentrer sur ce que notre professeur dirait. Comment se sortir complètement une histoire pareille de la tête ?

A peine arrivée devant la salle, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour me jeter un regard à la fois rempli de curiosité et de compassion. Avant que quiconque n'ose élever la voix pour me demander ce que j'avais vu, ce qui c'était passé et l'ensemble des questions habituelles, je pris la parole.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, retourner à vos occupations, Dumbledore vous expliquera ce qu'il y a à expliquer plus tard. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Je notai que c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que les Serpentards n'avaient pas qu'un regard méprisant vers ma petite personne. Sauf qu'en fait, je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout me semblait si insignifiant après cette nuit mouvementée. Tout semblait pâle et dénué d'intérêt. Ce n'était peut être pas qu'une simple impression.

Mais cette sensation s'estompa vite : Draco Malfoy arriva, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Le blond ouvra vite fait sa bouche pour m'interpeller.

- Alors, Granger, on découvre des cadavres dans le parc, maintenant ? Je croyais que les moldus cherchaient les œufs de Pâques dans le jardin !

Ses deux amis idiots se mirent à rire. Crabbe avait les yeux presque pétillants, certainement à cause de l'évocation des œufs en chocolat. Je ne répondis pas à la provocation et resta murée dans mon silence.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu es trop choquée ? Oh, j'ai compris… Tu as peur qu'un de tes amis soit le prochain sur la liste ?

Goyle précisa :

- Le si célèbre Harry Potter !

Et Crabbe surenchérit :

- Ou bien Ron Weasley, ton futur petit copain.

Le fait que Crabbe et Goyle ait ouvert la bouche m'étonna profondément. D'habitude, ils restaient muets pour laisser leur chef parler. Mais pas aujourd'hui. L'idée de traumatiser pronfondément une Gryffondor devait être excitante à leurs yeux.

Mais, moi, je gardais le silence. Alors, dépités, ils partirent sur cette remarque cinglante du blond :

- J'espère que le tueur n'aime pas les Sang-de-Bourbes, ça ferait de la place chez les Gryffondor.

L'échange ne m'avait décidément rien apporté, hormis un énervement envers ce crétin de Serpentard. Comme tous les jours, à vrai dire. Mais une chose était tout de même étrange, dans la discussion. Le blond parlait de l'assassin de Colin Creevey comme si c'était un tueur en série. Mais comment pouvait-il conclure ça avec un unique meurtre ?

Peut être Malfoy savait-il quelque chose. Et c'était assez troublant… Mais pour le moment, je n'osai en parler à personne. Pas même à Harry ou Ron. Il fallait avoir d'autres informations avant d'accuser le blond de quoi que ce soit. Même si habituellement, chaque chose troublante qui arrivait à Poudlard était mise sur le dos du Serpentard. Il le cherchait toujours, alors je m'en fiche.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Beaucoup d'élèves, affolés, chuchotaient dans les couloirs et se racontaient les dernières rumeurs sur le cadavre de Colin. Je trouvai ça pathétique. Un cadavre, aussi effrayant ou inattendu soit-il, était irrémédiablement transformé en phénomène de foire. Et je détestais ça… Un cadavre, c'est juste l'affreux lien entre une victime et son assassin, froid ou passionné, tremblant ou décidé. Je ne voyais pas comment des gens pouvaient attendre avec impatience des pauses entre les cours pour étaler des rumeurs non fondées sur un meurtre. C'est un peu comme suivre les aventures adultérines des stars people : être spectateur d'une chose qui ne nous concerne pas, qu'on ne comprend pas, et ne pas agir dans notre propre vie.

Mais je m'emporte. Je me suis promis de vous raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé au château, puisque vous n'y étiez pas. Et je repars dans des considérations inintéressantes…

Le reste de ma journée se passa, donc, sans embûches. Les cours suivaient leur déroulement de la façon la plus monotone possible. Et la soirée arrive très vite. Le repas dans la Grande Salle, le monde tourné vers moi, jusqu'au petit tintement de la cuillère de Dumbledore sur son verre.

- S'il vous plait !

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. S'il y avait bien une personne respectée dans cette école, c'était, de loin, notre directeur.

- Vous êtes tous au courant du drame qui a touché notre école. Colin Creevey, élève de Gryffondor, a été tué. Nous ne devons pas céder à la panique. Il est possible que ce meurtre soit unique. Néanmoins, je vous invite tous à signaler la moindre chose suspecte que vous pourrez apercevoir. De notre côté, nous ferons tout pour rendre justice à la famille de Colin.

Ne pas paniquer, c'était facile à dire… Rendre justice, c'était tout aussi facile à exprimer oralement, mais terriblement compliqué à réaliser. Des centaines d'élèves et des dizaines de professeurs pouvaient être suspects. Qui, là dedans, était le coupable ? Et d'ailleurs, le coupable était-il forcément issu du château ? Autant de questions, et si peu de réponses…

Mais au-delà de ce suspens, personne ne s'imaginait que la suite de l'histoire macabre allait si vite s'acheminer. Un cadavre, c'était horrible. Deux, ça serait terrifiant. Trop ?

Et c'est là, pendant que le château dormait presque paisiblement, que ce que tout le monde redoutait arriva. L'assassin, inconnu des autres, se glissa dans les couloirs, sans que personne ne réalise sa présence. Il tenait, dans sa main, l'arme de son crime. Une arme tout simplement inimaginable.

L'ombre malfaisante se glissa dans la salle commune d'une maison connue de tous. Elle jeta un sort autour de son corps, afin de s'entourer de silence. Puis, elle se glissa dans le dortoir, s'approcha d'un lit qu'elle avait choisi soigneusement.

Le cœur battant. Les mains tremblant de façon imperceptible. Le souffle court. Le meurtrier était là, près à commettre un crime que Merlin ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le geste fut fait. L'objet du meurtre fut posé, bien en évidence. Un objet usuel, attirant, innocent en apparence. Mais au fond, c'était une vraie bombe à retardement.

Et la victime allait souffrir, souffrir d'une chose qui auparavant lui apportait de la joie. L'horrible machine à tuer était en marche.

L'assassin quitta le lieu de son délit. Silencieusement, furtivement, sournoisement. Et à peine le couloir franchi, il redevenait une personne normale, innocente. Une personne comme les autres. Avec des rêves, des espoirs, et pas mal de désillusions.

La seule chose qui différencie un meurtrier d'une personne jugée normale, c'est qu'il a accompli ce que tout le monde a rêvé un jour de faire. Il est jugé pour ça, incompris, et pourtant tout le monde a un jour ressenti l'envie d'ôter la vie. Sans exception.

Mais en attendant, c'était bien lui, l'assassin, le criminel. Et le lendemain matin, Poudlard allait se réveiller avec un nouveau meurtre sur les bras. Tout le monde allait trembler, même si, comme d'habitude, peu de personnes regretteraient celui dont on a pris la vie. Mais comme d'habitude, on porte en adoration la victime d'un personnage aux mœurs peu reconnues par la société.

Et comme prévu, la journée s'ouvrit sur un petit drame. Un garçon se réveilla à cause d'une odeur qui lui envahit les narines. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il accomplit le geste que son malfaiteur attendait de lui. Sans le savoir, il était l'acteur de sa propre mort. Tellement prévisible… Observer les gens peut suffire à leur détruire la vie, et c'est ce que arriva avec le garçon. Et quelques minutes après, il était mort.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mange moi

_**Chapitre **__**3**_** : Mange-moi**

Je hais le matin. Il marque une séparation inévitablement dramatique entre le pays des rêves et celui du réel. Même après un cauchemar, on se rend compte que la réalité est elle-même… un cauchemar. Du moins, c'est le cas le lendemain d'évènements horribles, comme on a pu les vivre à Poudlard.

Et à peine les yeux ouverts, je sentais déjà que quelque chose clochait. Une agitation malsaine, un sentiment oppressant. J'étais une des dernières à me réveiller, ce qui était plutôt rare chez moi, insomniaque invétérée. J'enfilais donc mes habits d'étudiante modèle et me rendait dans la salle commune de ma maison.

Ce qui me frappa une fois le pied posé dans la pièce, ce fut ce contraste, cette multitude d'émotions diverses. La peur planait, mais elle ne semblait pas affecter tout le monde. Certains avaient un sourire narquois sur le visage, d'autres le regard grave, et d'autres encore semblait pris dans un élan de panique dévastateur. J'osais demander ce qui me tiraillait depuis mon réveil :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ma question eut l'effet d'une bombe. Certaines filles partirent en pleurs, pendant que les garçons se regardaient pour savoir qui allait annoncer la nouvelle. Finalement, ce fut Harry, avec ses yeux tellement sérieux, qui osa dire à haute voix ce que tout le monde avait appris à voix basse.

- Il y a eu un autre meurtre.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas ? J'avais senti une angoisse tellement puissante chez mes camarades qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'on leur avait appris une terrible nouvelle. Mes yeux se promenèrent sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Tout le monde semblait attendre une réaction de ma part. Une question légitime me vint :

- Qui a été tué ?

Cette fois-ci, pas d'effusion de larmes, de cris hystériques ou de spasmes douloureux chez la gente féminine. J'en concluais donc qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort parmi les Gryffondors.

- Vincent Crabbe.

Ce qui expliquait les différentes réactions des élèves de ma maison : certains étaient soulagés que ce ne soit pas un des nôtres, d'autres étaient presque heureux que les Serpentards soient touchés, alors que pour une grosse partie d'entre eux, le simple fait qu'il y ait eu un nouveau crime était insurmontable.

- Et on a des informations sur l'auteur du crime ?

- Pas encore.

- Il a aussi été étouffé ? Comme Colin ?

- Non, il a été… empoisonné.

Sans un mot de plus, je quittais la salle commune. Je n'avais rien à gagner à écouter pleurnicher les filles et à entendre les pronostics des garçons sur le possible tueur. Je préférais aller prendre l'air. Réfléchir seule à la situation.

Sur le chemin, je croisai Dumbledore. Il semblait pressé. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et engagea la conversation :

- Miss Granger, je suppose que vous êtes au courant du drame qui s'est produit dans notre château.

- Oui, je viens de l'apprendre. Crabbe a donc été empoisonné ?

- Pas tout à fait. En réalité, c'est bien plus cruel que ça.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Un gâteau a été déposé sur sa table de chevet. Vous connaissiez la gourmandise de ce cher Crabbe… Ce dessert sentait particulièrement bon, ce qui l'a réveillé et lui a donné envie de le manger. Mais à peine mâché, le gâteau s'est révélé être un vrai supplice. Il contenait un produit magique qui s'enflamme au contact de l'eau. Ainsi, avec la salive générée, le pauvre Serpentard a été littéralement brûlé… de l'intérieur.

- C'est… incroyable.

- Effectivement, Miss Granger, effectivement. Mais pourtant… Qui aurait pensé que le fait que notre corps soit composé principalement d'eau pourrait nous tuer ?

- Personne, à part le tueur.

- Bien répondu. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Mais si vous permettez, j'ai du travail. Je vais vous laisser à vos occupations. Changez vous les idées, vous en avez bien besoin…

Le directeur me laissa sur ces quelques mots. Je me décidai donc enfin à sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Comme souvent, j'allai me promener dans le parc. C'était vraiment un endroit magnifique. Merveilleux. Et pourtant, la dernière fois que j'avais franchi son seuil, c'était pour découvrir Colin Creevey…

Je pensais à cette histoire hallucinante : deux meurtres à Poudlard, du même tueur, vraisemblablement, et non élucidés… C'était incroyable ! J'avais pensé, au départ, que le criminel qui sévissait serait vite démasqué. Mais non. Il en était à son deuxième meurtre, et rien ne semblait perturber sa présence.

Il était telle une ombre : personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir, l'identifier, ni même le soupçonner. L'homme invisible chez les sorciers ! Néanmoins, je persiste et signe le dicton : « tout a une fin ». Et celle du tueur pouvait arriver bien plus vite que prévue…

Après quelques poignées de minutes passées à me promener, je me décidai à rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je remontai les célèbres escaliers du château, et arrivai devant la grosse dame.

- Eucalyptus.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Je passai la porte. Une fois franchie, je vis Ron se lever du fauteuil dont il était assis, et se diriger vers moi d'un pas décidé.

- Le directeur veut te voir. Tu es convoquée dans son bureau au plus vite. J'espère qu'il ne te soupçonne pas, parce que si c'est le cas, je vais de ce pas aller lui dire que…

- Merci, Ron, mais je sais me défendre seule. Je vais voir Dumbledore.

Au fond, j'étais soulagée de ne pas rester avec mes camarades. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Crabbe, de Colin ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ces affaires. Je rejoignis donc mon lieu de convocation, d'un pas ni rapide ni lent. J'aimais me promener dans ce château, et j'étais presque sûre de pouvoir m'y repérer les yeux fermés.

Arrivée au pied du bureau, la statue pivota et dévoila l'escalier sans que j'ais besoin de donner un mot de passe. J'étais décidément très attendue. Et Dumbledore avait des yeux partout.

J'ouvris la porte de son bureau. Même après y être entrée des dizaines de fois, le lieu me paraissait toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais là, je fus d'autant plus surprise que les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons entouraient notre directeur.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger.

Je me plaçai sur la chaise, face à Dumbledore, tandis que les autres professeurs restaient debout de part et d'autre du directeur.

- Comme vous le savez, deux meurtres ont été commis dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Vous avez d'ailleurs été celle qui a découvert le premier corps.

- C'est exact, mais j'ai déjà tout dit. Et je ne sais rien concernant Crabbe.

- Nous le savons. Nous voulons simplement élucider cette affaire. Mais nous pensons d'un commun accord…

Le regard méprisant de Rogue vers Dumbledore semblait contredire cette affirmation. Mais, comme à son habitude, le vieil homme demeura impassible.

- … que les professeurs de l'établissement ne sont pas suffisamment impliqués dans la vie des élèves pour y découvrir des indices utiles. Il y a peut être des témoins, des soupçons qui rôdent parmi les élèves, et nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'y avoir accès. Nous faisons déjà le nécessaire pour enquêter parmi le personnel adulte du château. Il nous faut plus d'éléments…

- Mais qu'ai-je à vois là dedans ?

- Vous êtres préfète, bonne élève, appréciée de tous vos camarades et considérée par beaucoup comme une amie fidèle. Ai-je tort, Miss Granger ?

- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas…

- Bien. Je vous confie donc la tâche d'enquêter, de façon très discrète, bien entendu, chez vos camarades. Il faut que vous notiez tout élément suspect, du moindre doute à l'idée invraisemblable.

- Vous me confiez l'enquête ?

- Nous nous ne attendons pas à ce que vous trouviez seule le tueur. Nous vous demandons simplement de collecter des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles pour le démasquer. Bien entendu, vous pouvez refuser, mais vous êtes celle qui a le plus de chances de mener à bien cette tâche.

J'étais surprise, je ne peux pas le cacher. Surprise mais soulagée de ne pas être inquiétée par des soupçons idiots, et heureuse d'être considérée comme une personne de confiance. Ma décision fut vite prise.

- J'accepte. Je viendrais vous signaler tout comportement, acte, geste ou mot douteux.

- Nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur vous.

Une fois de plus, les yeux désapprobateurs de Rogue disaient le contraire. Mais Dumbledore ne faisait guère attention à ces détails. Et moi, je n'avais jamais aimé Rogue. Son avis ne m'intéressait pas. Je quittais donc le bureau, pour retourner au dortoir me reposer un peu. Nous n'avions pas cours, cette journée de repos nous faisait le plus grand bien. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, maintenant, et je n'avais pas trouvé le temps ni l'envie de manger. J'attendrai le dîner du soir.

En arrivant devant la salle commune, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. C'était Neville Londubat qui sortait de notre repère.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Enfin, bientôt bonsoir.

- Bonjour, Neville. Je suppose que tu vas à la serre, comme toujours !

- Oui, depuis que notre professeur m'a donné le droit de jardiner et de découvrir les plantes dès que j'en ai envie, j'y vais à chacun de mes temps libres !

- Tu as bien raison ! Profites-en bien !

- Merci. A ce soir pour le dîner.

Je rejoignis donc mes amis. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, pendant que les autres parlaient de tout et de rien. Tout le monde semblait essayer de se changer les idées.

- Alors, il te voulait quoi ?

- Oh, Ron, rien de spécial. Il voulait savoir si j'étais au courant de quelque chose. Rien de bien méchant. Et vous, quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai battu Harry aux échecs deux fois, il essaye de prendre sa revanche mais il a du mal.

- Ca va, hein !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Ron déplaça son fou dans la diagonale, qui vint anéantir la dame noire de Harry.

- Echec… et mat !

Mais la figurine féminine pouvait se consoler : elle n'était pas la seule à s'être fait corrigée du fait de son étourderie…

Quand vint l'heure de manger, les trois amis se dirigèrent joyeusement vers la Grande Salle, et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais durant tout le début du repas, une place resta vide sur le banc. Un murmure se fit entendre, puis, très vite, une question parcourut l'assemblée des Gryffondors :

- Où est Neville ?

Et alors que tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Sur le seuil, le professeur Chourave, essoufflée, paniquée et perdue, lança d'une voix étonnamment grave :

- Londubat est mort.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Griffe moi

_**Chapitre 4**_** : Griffe-moi**

Neville, mort ? La nouvelle fut comme une bombe parmi les Gryffondors. Neville Londubat assassiné, c'était un peu comme l'innocence même foudroyée. Impossible…

Même les Serpentards, malgré un mélange de soulagement et d'étrange satisfaction, peinaient à comprendre qui pouvait en vouloir au jeune garçon. Et dans notre salle commune, le soir-là, tout le monde était entouré de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Et dire qu'on l'a encore vu quelques heures avant sa mort…

- Mais de quoi est-il mort, au juste ?

Les questions allaient bon train. Harry, Ron, et moi ne décrochions pas un mot. Que dire, dans une situation comme celle-la ? Bien sûr, nous connaissions bien Neville. Et c'est justement ce qui nous coupait la parole : nous ne nous imaginions pas ce qui venait de se passer. En tout cas, aucune information ne filtrait. Le professeur Chourave, les directeurs de maison et Albus Dumbledore gardaient le secret, pour l'instant.

Personne ne se résignait à aller dormir. Tout le monde savait que la nuit serait blanche. Et celles suivantes n'allaient pas être meilleures. Nous attendions surtout un signe, une information. Et la majorité espérait naïvement l'annonce d'une arrestation. Un visage mis sur ces meurtres. Ca ne serait pas du luxe aux yeux de certains…

Finalement, quand quelques uns se décidèrent à aller se coucher, Mac Gonagall entra dans la salle commune. D'un bond, tous les élèves de notre maison se levèrent, comme pour faire face à une vérité que personne ne voulait entendre. Ou simplement pour s'enfuir si un drame arrivait.

- Les enfants, je sais que vous êtes tous sous le choc de la mort de Neville Londubat. Nous ne pouvons pas vous cacher plus longtemps de quelle manière horrible il a été tué.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Certains approuvaient d'un signe de tête. D'autres se rassirent, pour se préparer au choc. Moi, je ne bougeais pas. J'attendais que notre directrice de maison se remette à parler. J'observais, aussi, les visages des autres, comme pour déceler quelque chose d'inapproprié. Après tout, on m'avait chargé de la surveillance de mes camarades…

- Vous savez tous que Londubat aimait la botanique. Hier soir, il a été, comme à son habitude, s'occuper des plantes du professeur Chourave, qui était absente en fin d'après midi. Quand elle est revenue, elle a retrouvé ce pauvre Neville sur le sol baignant dans son sang.

Mac Gonagall marqua une pause, comme pour accentuer le dramatique de la situation. Tous les élèves chuchotaient des choses incompréhensibles, et dénuées de sens pour la plupart. Le genre de mots inutiles que l'on sort lors d'une situation grave.

- Il semblerait qu'une plante, la Marguerite Tranchante, se soit rebellée contre lui et l'ait lacéré littéralement. Cette fleur ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

- Mais, professeur, les Marguerites Tranchantes ne lacère que leurs proies, elles ne s'attaquent jamais aux humains.

- Tu as raison, Hermione. Nous avons retrouvé près de la plante une fiole vide. Elle semblait contenir une potion Controltou. Nous pensons donc que le tueur de Poudlard a encore frappé… Il a fait ingurgité la potion à la fleur, et lui a ensuite ordonné de tuer Neville Londubat.

Le silence se fit.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser aller dormir. Vous avez cours demain. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les professeurs sont à votre disposition.

Et notre directrice quitta la salle, nous laissant avec cette annonce et nos questions. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir, de récolter d'autres informations. Sans réfléchir, je m'élançai en dehors de la salle commune, traversai la porte sans faire attention aux regards étonnés qui me fixaient.

- Professeur…

Je prononçai ce mot dans un souffle, attendant que Mac Gonagall se retourne. Quand elle le fit, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais je n'avais ni l'envie, ni le temps de faire un quelconque commentaire là-dessus.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Vous avez une idée de qui a fait ça ?

- Pas la moindre. Et cela nous embête énormément…

- Neville n'avait rien à se reprocher, à première vue. Ca sera difficile de démasquer le tueur…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais nous y parviendrons. Je vous en donne ma parole. Quant à vous, est-ce que votre petite enquête porte ses fruits ?

- Absolument pas. Rien de suspect à Gryffondor. Il faut croire qu'il faut chercher ailleurs…

- N'oubliez pas, Hermione, que « les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu ». Chaque maison a un défaut particulier : les Poufsouffles sont un peu trop naïfs, les Serdaigles sont avides, les Serpentards ont le goût du pouvoir, mais les Gryffondors ont le péché d'orgueil. Personne n'est parfait. Il faut se méfier de tous…

- Je m'en souviendrai. Merci, professeur.

- Bonne nuit quand même, Miss Granger.

En y réfléchissant, Mac Gonagall n'avait pas tort : chaque maison avait un défaut particulier. Au final, tout le monde était soupçonnable. Un Poufsouffle aurait pu se faire entraîner dans un groupe malfaisant. Un Serdaigle aurait pu commettre des crimes contre de l'argent. Un Gryffondor aurait pu se venger de ceux qui l'ont humilié. Et un Serpentard n'a pas besoin de tant de raisons pour tuer. Il a ça dans le sang. De là à imaginer que tous sont des criminels… Il n'y qu'un pas. Mais peu de gens le franchissent.

Je rentrai donc dans ma salle commune, expliquant vaguement aux autres que j'avais une chose à demander à Mac Gonagall à propos du devoir de Métamorphose pour le prochain cours. Personne ne me posa de question. Et personne ne semblait se douter que je les surveillais.

Le lendemain matin fut, une fois de plus, difficile. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, des photos de Neville et de Colin ornaient les murs, comme pour nous rappeler que nous avions perdu deux des nôtres. Et qu'à tout moment, une image souriante de notre petite personne pouvait rejoindre les autres.

Mais il fallait tenir bon. Ne pas céder à la panique, sinon la maison deviendrait ingérable. Après tout, Crabbe était mort, lui aussi. Donc le tueur ne visait pas que les Gryffondors. Il fallait respirer, recommencer à vivre. Je ne voulais pas qu'une horde d'élèves en détresse, pleurnichards à souhait, envahissent les couloirs de Poudlard.

Tout le monde espérait, au fond, que les meurtres s'arrêtent. Quitte à ne même pas trouver le coupable. Du moment que plus personne ne mourrait… Mais je ne pensais pas que tout allait finir aussi facilement. C'était tout bonnement impossible. D'ailleurs, Harry et Ron le disaient, eux aussi. Rien ne pourrait perturber le criminel, tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais que signifie « finir », dans la tête d'un psychopathe ? Se venger d'on ne sait quoi ? Servir celui qui le paye ou lui fait peur ? Décimer le château entier ?

Toutes ces questions passaient de bouches en bouches, d'esprits en esprits, pour contaminer tous les étudiants de l'école. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore eut plus de mal à obtenir le silence que d'habitude, tant chaque élève était absorbé par ces réflexions, et souhaitait les partager avec d'autres.

- J'ai dit, SILENCE !

Mais le directeur finissait toujours par se faire entendre. Tout le monde se tut.

- Bien, je sais que chaque directeur de maison vous a fait part des dernières nouvelles concernant l'affaire Neville Londubat. Je viens vous apporter quelques précisions. Les cours de botaniques sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Pendant quelques secondes, quelques sourires atteignirent les visages crispés des derniers jours. Personne n'avait jamais aimé la botanique. Sauf Neville.

- Le professeur Chourave est, comme vous l'imaginez, choquée par la découverte du corps de monsieur Londubat. Et la serre est fermée, afin que le ministère procède à des prélèvements et des recherches d'indices qui pourraient conduire à une arrestation rapide.

Tout le monde espérait intérieurement que le ministère parviendrait à mettre la main sur un coupable. Vite. Très vite.

- Bien. Je voudrais également insister sur un point. Si la moindre chose vous parait suspecte, et j'ai bien dit la moindre, veuillez en parler à un professeur ou à moi-même. Sachez que vous pouvez venir m'en parler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Si vous ne voulez pas ébruiter votre témoignage, il restera anonyme. C'est clair ?

Les visages fermés hochèrent timidement la tête, à la fois attentifs et pris en faute. La peur au ventre d'avoir laissé échappé un indice qui aurait pu éviter ça. Et la peur, plus grande encore, d'avoir pour voisin de chambre un tueur sanguinaire.

- Dernière chose : les préfets sont maintenant tenus d'effectuer leur ronde deux par deux. Plus personne ne doit se promener seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et un garde à l'entrée de l'école identifiera toute personne allant se promener dans le parc. Là encore, personne ne doit sortir seul. Je compte sur vous... Bien. Je vous laisse finir de manger. Et après le dessert, rentrez tous dans vos dortoirs !

Je ne crois pas que quiconque était assez suicidaire pour sortir seul, la nuit, dans les couloirs ou le parc par les temps qui couraient. Mais c'est vrai, les adolescents peuvent parfois être si surprenants…

Tenez, par exemple. Nous parlions des défauts communs aux élèves d'une maison. Il y a des défauts partagés par toutes les maisons. La gourmandise, l'envie d'être le meilleur, et la luxure. A ne pas confondre avec le luxe. Le luxe, c'est le besoin exagéré de confort, de s'entourer de choses chères et superficielles. La luxure, c'est le besoin de sexe.

Et ça, à part les Poufsouffles – mais il se murmure dans les couloirs qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu – tout le monde en est atteint. Surtout les garçons. Après tout, nous sommes des adolescents… Ainsi, dans ce vase clos qu'est Poudlard, des couples surprenants pouvaient se former. Par amour, ou pour le sexe.

Je pense notamment à un couple particulier, dont on se disait tous qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Et je suis sûre que vous partagez notre avis. Les mêmes défauts, le même attrait pour la domination. Oui, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble, ces deux là… Mais aucun amour dans ce couple. Aucun. Simplement, ils leur étaient pratiques d'être ensemble. Pas de jalousie, pas de sentiments, pas de petites attentions. Et puis, la liberté de changer de compagne, de continuer les coups d'un soir. Mais toujours avoir une bouée de secours, quelqu'un qu'on peut appeler à n'importe quelle heure pour satisfaire une envie sexuelle.

Leur relation, c'était exactement ça. Et ils aimaient ça… Au château, tout le monde savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble aussi souvent que possible. La salle sur demande était devenu un hôtel à temps complet depuis qu'ils avaient passé leur petit accord. Quelquefois, des gens les surprenaient même dans les couloirs, à moitié nus, en train soulager leur désir ravageur. Un vrai couple pornographique.

Chez les Moldus, on parle souvent des problèmes liés à cet attrait trop grand pour le sexe. Déjà, il y a toutes les MST. Le Sida, la Syphilis, le Chlamydiae… Autant de noms barbares pour des maladies qui le sont tout autant. Et puis, pour les filles, tomber enceinte quand on est trop jeune, ou trop vieille. Se faire traiter de salope, être considérée comme une fille facile. Pour le garçon en question, se mettre à dos un nombre incalculable de filles, jusqu'à se retrouver seul.

Chez les sorciers, ces maladies sont évitées facilement. La magie, ça aide… Et puis, la réputation, le couple dont je vous parle n'en a rien à faire. Au contraire, cette image lui plait. Alors, pourquoi s'arrêter ?

Mais tout a une fin. Et la leur arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Une ombre sournoise qui se déplace dans la nuit. Un sort murmuré perfidement devant la porte. Une entrée inattendue. Des pas si faibles que les deux intéressés ne les entendent même pas. _Doloris_ ! Leurs cris, interrompus par une baguette qui les fait souffrir. Et au-delà de leur douleur, la vision de leur assassin, un rouleau de ruban adhésif dans la main. Leurs corps, toujours soudés. Le sort de douleur qui stoppe. Et une lente, très lente agonie.

La mort du couple, plus soudé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Fin de l'acte.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Embrasse moi

_**Chapitre 5**_** : Embrasse-moi**

Pour une fois, la journée ne commençait pas par des murmures dans la salle commune. Ce matin, il ne semblait pas y avoir de nouvelles déplaisantes. Ca changeait de se lever sans entendre des pleurs, des plaintes et des voix graves qui racontaient ce qu'elles savaient.

Ce matin là, je me levais donc sans sentir cette impression planante de danger et de catastrophe. Tout le monde semblait plutôt serein. Même si, au fond, plusieurs redoutaient de découvrir un cadavre dans la journée. Les autres sautaient sur l'occasion pour croire que le tueur avait enfin arrêté le massacre. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

- Salut, Hermione. Bien dormi ?

- Comme les autres jours… Rien de nouveau, Ron ?

- Absolument pas. Il faut croire que notre monstre a pris une journée de repos.

- Oui, il faut croire. Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé.

Tout le monde se décida donc à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Je descendis avec Ron, puisque Harry semblait avoir disparu. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, notre ami n'était pas là. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Je laissais la question de côté, pour observer les visages des élèves. J'étais toujours à la recherche d'un signe, d'une expression qui trahirait leurs pensées. Mais rien. Rien de rien.

Pendant tout le déjeuner, nous n'avions de cesse de demander si quelqu'un avait vu Harry. Certains disaient qu'ils l'avaient entendu rentrer hier soir, d'autres qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis le dîner. Bref, rien de concret. Ron commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Hier soir, il a fait un détour par les toilettes avant de rentrer se coucher. Mais moi, j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormi directement. Si ça se trouve, le tueur l'a…

- Arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Attendons avant de faire des conclusions trop hâtives.

Pendant que nous dissertions sur la disparition de Harry, une bribe de conversation des Serpentards nous vint aux oreilles.

- … et je ne l'ai pas revue. Je ne sais pas où elle peut être. Mais bon, la connaissant, elle a encore du découcher. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de Pansy…

- Oui, peut être. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Celui qui en viendra à bout n'est pas encore né !

Ron avait entendu comme moi. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Pansy Parkinson a disparu ?! Tu crois que Harry et elle ont…

- Non. Je ne crois pas, non. Je vois mal Harry coucher avec Pansy. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'elle a une relation purement sexuelle avec Malfoy.

Je me retournai pour pointer du doigt le Serpentard, façon d'appuyer mes propos. Mais il n'était pas là.

- Où est Malfoy ?

Ron devint livide. Une disparition pouvait s'expliquer, deux à la limite. Mais trois… Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Hermione, il faut faire quelque chose, je suis sûr que quelqu'un a fait du mal à Harry.

- Calme-toi, finis ton petit déjeuner et nous irons le chercher. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien.

Mais Ron en avait décidé autrement. Il se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre, alors que certains Serpentards se rendaient compte de la disparition de leur leader incontesté. Mais ajoutée à celle de Pansy, ce mystère semblait vite résolu.

Pendant ce temps, je courrais dans les couloirs pour rattraper Ron. Je le retrouvai pas loin de notre maison, la tête appuyée contre un mur, semblant essayer de calmer ses tremblements et sa respiration difficile.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur pour Harry, mais là, ça devient n'importe quoi !

- Je suis persuadé que les trois disparitions sont liées.

- C'est ridicule ! Harry déteste Malfoy, et il n'a certainement jamais adressé la parole à Pansy. Pourquoi leurs disparitions auraient un lien quelconque ?

Ron souffla. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. Il souffla encore, puis se décida, après un long moment, à me parler.

- Je crois que Harry est… attiré par Malfoy.

L'annonce fut un choc considérable. Au delà de la surprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire, qui se transforma vite en rire nerveux. Harry et Draco ? Non… Ce n'était décidément pas possible. Ni même imaginable.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione. Je crois que Harry a toujours eu un désir fou envers Malfoy.

- Harry est gay ? J'en connais pas mal qui vont être déçues…

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Peut être, mais quel rapport avec les disparitions ?

- Harry semblait jaloux de la relation entre Malfoy et Pansy. Si ça se trouve, il les a trouvé en train de… copuler. Et il n'a pas apprécié. Ils ont pu se battre, et…

- C'est improbable ! Oublie ça. Mais depuis quand Harry est-il attiré par Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ici. Rentrons dans la salle commune.

Nous partîmes donc vers la dame en rose. Une fois le mot de passe donné, la porte s'ouvrit sur un élève, seul, qui pleurait dans un coin en tapant son poing contre le mur.

- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Pendant quelques secondes, ma question resta en suspens. Notre ami ne semblait pas trouver la force pour y répondre. Puis, dans un pleurnichement, il nous annonça ce que nous avions imaginé depuis ce matin :

- Draco et Pansy ont été tués.

Etrangement, ce qui me choqua le plus après cette phrase, ce fut l'utilisation du prénom du blond. Du plus lointain que je me souvienne, Harry avait toujours nommé son ennemi « Malfoy ». Ron n'avait donc pas menti. Il semblait que Harry était accro à son pire rival.

Ron était abasourdi. Certes, Harry était vivant et il était heureux, mais une double mort… Tout semblait perdre son sens. J'osai demander :

- Comment le sais-tu ? C'est toi qui les as découvert ?

- Oui… J'ai voulu aller à la salle sur demande et…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Un sanglot empêcha sa voix de sortir de sa gorge. J'essayai vainement de le faire parler :

- Harry, c'est important ! Il faut que tu racontes ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire dans la salle sur demande ?

- C'est le lieu de rendez-vous préféré de Pansy et Draco. J'ai… j'ai… j'ai pris l'habitude de rentrer discrètement pour les observer et…

- Continue.

- Ils étaient là, comme d'habitude mais… morts.

C'était assez difficile d'obtenir des informations de Harry, dans l'état actuel des choses. Je commençais à perdre patience. Tant pis pour mon ami, il fallait le brusquer :

- Mais parle ! Arrête de renifler, et crache le morceau !

- Ils étaient scotchés l'un à l'autre.

- Oui, normal, sinon toute relation sexuelle est impossible.

- Non, je veux dire… Du scotch entourait leurs corps. Littéralement… Ils… ils ont été scotchés l'un à l'autre.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas très bien comment ils sont morts…

- Je ne sais pas non plus. D'après ce que j'ai vu, leurs têtes étaient encore plus attachées que le reste de leurs corps. Et comme ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, je crois que… Qu'ils sont morts étouffés.

Harry repartit en sanglots. Ron avait perdu sa langue depuis plusieurs minutes, abasourdi par le sadisme sans fin de l'assassin. Je le poussais du coude, et lui dit de m'aider à transporter Harry. Nous le prîmes par les bras, et, l'aidant à marcher, nous l'amenèrent chez Dumbledore. A peine entrés dans le bureau, le vieil homme se leva, et nous scruta, l'œil rempli de questions.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry a découvert les corps de Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson.

- Nom de Merlin ! Où se trouvent-ils ?

Harry essaya de répondre, tant bien que mal, entre les sanglots qu'il tentait de dissimuler :

- Dans… dans la… dans la salle sur demande.

Dumbledore nous aida à asseoir Harry sur une chaise, et partit chercher d'autres professeurs. Effectivement, après vérification, les corps furent retrouvés exactement comme Harry l'avait dit.

La terrible annonce fut faite aux élèves dans l'après-midi, après qu'ils aient tous été réunis dans la Grande Salle. La mort de Malfoy fut, de loin, celle qui fit le plus parler d'elle. Pour l'ensemble des élèves, c'était une vraie catastrophe, qu'on aime Draco Malfoy ou qu'on le déteste. Surtout, dans tous les esprits trônaient une certitude inquiétante : si le tueur avait pu venir à bout du serpentard et de la perfide Pansy Parkinson, tout le monde était une victime potentielle. Même le grand Harry Potter…

Le tueur avait bien scotché bouche à bouche les deux amants, les enveloppant complètement de ruban adhésif, empêchant un seul mouvement. Ils n'avaient pas pu se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle, et avaient fini par étouffer. S'étaient-ils regardé dans les yeux en mourrant ? Etaient-ils morts en même temps ?

Ces questions passaient d'une bouche d'élève à une autre, mais personne n'aurait jamais de réponses. Mais dans le tumulte du choc, l'assassin ne prenait pas de repos. Il avait suivi de là où il était l'agitation morbide qui envahissait le château. Et il allait encore frapper. Sa vengeance n'était pas terminée…

Demain, tous les élèves pleureraient une personne que tout le monde qualifiait de gentille, adorable, au charme discret, talentueuse, aussi. Mais son corps reposerait sous un amas de terre, et la beauté de la victime disparaîtrait en même temps que sa vie. Ce meurtre nécessitait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'ingéniosité de la part du tueur, il fallait bien l'avouer.

L'auteur du crime se prépara donc à l'acte. Caché derrière un pan de mur, il attendait patiemment que sa victime franchisse la porte qui la conduirait vers sa mort.

Enfin, elle entra. Ses longs cheveux virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elle aussi s'était inquiétée de tous ces meurtres. Elle aussi avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Heureusement, dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de salle de bains, elle se sentait en sécurité. Même si elle était d'une nature plutôt peureuse.

Alors, l'assassin ne résista pas à l'envie de lui faire peur en donnant un léger coup sur le mur.

- Qui est là ?

Ton pire cauchemar… Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles la victime respirait difficilement et le tueur retenait un rire, la jeune fille reprit le brossage de ses cheveux devant le miroir. Mais un éclair fulgurant sortit de la baguette de son agresseur. Percutant le miroir, le rayon dévia vers la jeune fille. Oh, cette étincelle était inoffensive, mais la puissance de la lumière émise aveugla la victime.

Le meurtrier ouvrit les yeux. En étant aveuglée, la jeune proie avait lâché sa brosse. Exactement comme c'était prévu… Ce coup-ci, le sort jeté par le malfaiteur ne fut pas aussi inoffensif que cela.

La brosse s'éleva dans les airs, et s'abattit lourdement sur le corps de la jeune fille. Mais elle pouvait toujours hurler à pleins poumons, la pièce était entourée d'un sort de silence.

Alors, sans un geste supplémentaire, le tueur sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna sans que personne ne le voie, laissant l'objet ensorcelé faire son travail.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Admire moi

_**Chapitre 6 **_**: Admire-moi**

Je ne me souviens plus tellement de cette matinée. J'étais fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Tous les évènements qui arrivaient au château me faisaient réfléchir des heures. J'étais devenue insomniaque. Je n'avais pas envisagé ça…

Je crois que j'étais une des dernières dans le dortoir des filles encore couchée. Harry et Ron ont du se précipiter dans les escaliers pour me tirer du lit. Je ne me souviens vaguement que du cri perçant d'une de mes camarades quand elle a vu les deux garçons entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Mais j'ai peut être rêvé.

Et puis, Harry a commencé à parler. Pour me réveiller. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il a dit. Mais j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux. Il me regardait, paniqué. J'avais bien compris la situation : nouveau meurtre.

- Harry, Ron, pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

- On avait un peu peur. Il n'hésite plus à s'en prendre aux filles, et comme on ne te voyait pas…

- Qui est mort ?

- Cho Chang.

Comme pour Neville, tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Allez-t-on rapidement avoir une réponse ? Je me levai, me dirigeai dans la salle de bain et pris l'initiative d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. Quand je sortis, Harry et Ron m'attendait en bas.

J'étais maintenant suffisamment réveillée pour poser des questions sur le meurtre. Dumbledore avait envoyé les professeurs de chaque maison annoncer la terrible nouvelle aux élèves. Le tueur avait ensorcelé la brosse à cheveux de Cho afin que celle-ci s'acharne violemment sur le corps de la jeune fille, jusqu'à l'agonie. Avec de multiples contusions et un coup très violent appliqué dans son cou, la mort n'avait finalement mis que quelques minutes – qui avait du paraître une éternité – pour arriver.

Pendant qu'on me racontait cette histoire, je soufflais, désespérée. Je commençais à en avoir marre, de cette multitude d'actes qu'on me racontait précisément. Après tout, Cho était morte, je savais suffisamment ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de détails.

C'est ce matin là que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas la seule à mener ma petite enquête. Certes, je n'avais rien découvert, mais je considérais tout de même ma surveillance comme une enquête. Je remarquai d'un coup que tous les élèves faisaient des suppositions sur le coupable potentiel. Il ne faisait presque plus aucun doute qu'il était du château. Alors, les potins allaient bon train.

Draco Malfoy ou d'autres serpentards avaient souvent été désignés comme criminels potentiels. Mais depuis la mort du blond et de sa maîtresse, beaucoup avait abandonné l'hypothèse.

Alors, qui était-ce ?

J'écoutais avec attention les suppositions des Serdaigle, lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. C'était les plus sournois et les meilleurs penseurs. Si je devais piocher des accusations valables, c'est vers eux qu'il fallait s'adresser.

Justement, lors de cette matinée, nous avions un cours en commun avec nos amis bleu et bronze. Je m'installais donc contre le mur, à proximité d'un groupe d'élèves, et j'écoutais la conversation. Son contenu concernait, bien sûr, les meurtres à Poudlard.

- L'assassin a forcément un lien avec tous les meurtres.

- C'est évident… Les victimes sont deux gryffondors, trois serpentards et une serdaigle…

- Le meurtrier appartient sûrement à Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Déjà, parce que ce sont les deux maisons qui sont les plus aptes à abriter des gens assez forts et… courageux, quelque part, pour faire ça. Et deuxièmement, parce que l'assassin ne peut pas en vouloir aux deux maisons en même temps : la quasi-totalité des gens se case dans un camp ou dans l'autre.

- C'est vrai. L'assassin est soit un serpentard qui se venge de la maison ennemie et de gens contre qui il a une haine personnelle, soit c'est la même chose avec un gryffondor.

- Je penche, personnellement, pour un serpentard.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Regarde, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Vincent Crabbe représente la maison Serpentard. Le tueur en veut clairement aux verts et argent. Alors que chez les gryffondors, Neville Londubat était sympathique, et Colin Creevey totalement invisible.

- Tu n'as pas tort… Mais Cho Chang, dans l'histoire ?

- Avec tous les petits copains qu'elle a eu… Le dernier en date était Harry Potter, avant c'était…

- Tiens, justement, Potter… Il est sorti avec Cho et il déteste les serpentards, principalement le clan de Malfoy…

- Tu y vas fort. Et concernant Londubat et Creevey ?

- Creevey l'a toujours poursuivi pour le prendre en photo. Et Londubat est un garçon qui se met toujours face à lui pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries. S'il a tué Colin Creevey par énervement, peut être qu'il s'est pris au jeu et… couic, les autres ont suivi.

- L'hypothèse tient la route ! Surtout qu'il est tout bonnement insoupçonnable.

J'arrêtai d'espionner la conversation. Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité… Je devais pourtant avouer que les arguments tenaient bien la route. Trop bien…

Mais que fallait-il que je fasse ? Aller voir Dumbledore et lui faire part des soupçons ? Parler à Harry ? Ne rien dire, oublier ce que je venais d'entendre ? Au fond de moi, je savais que Harry n'était pas coupable. Mais affirmer cela sans avancer aucun argument, et face à tant de soupçons, ça ne marcherait pas.

Je devais faire quelque chose. Les rumeurs allaient trop vite, dans cette école… Je n'avais jamais envisagé que Harry soit soupçonné. Jamais. Et pourtant, je devais l'avouer : tout collait.

Dumbledore m'avait chargé de l'enquête. Je devais lui livrer ces soupçons. Alors je pris la décision de le faire. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, je courus vers le bureau du directeur. Il ne semblait pas si surpris de me voir.

- Miss Granger… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'ai des soupçons sur… le meurtrier.

- Bien, très bien. Je vous écoute.

Je lui déballai la quantité d'arguments – je lui précisai d'ailleurs leur provenance – qui m'avait « amenés à soupçonner Harry ». Je lui indiquai également que « j'avais du mal à croire à la culpabilité de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami », mais que, souvent, « les gens que l'on aime sont ceux que l'on connaît le moins. »

Dumbledore semblait à la fois un peu surpris, assez inquiet et complètement décontenancé. C'est bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

- J'ai eu des doutes sur Harry, moi aussi. Mais je sais que le cœur de Harry est bon. Je tiens compte de vos remarques, Miss Granger, et je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir effectuée cette démarche qui doit être compliquée pour vous.

- Professeur…

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que Harry est coupable ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais l'un comme l'autre, nous ne devons pas nous laisser submergés par nos sentiments. Harry a vécu des choses difficiles, a souvent été tenté par le Mal sans jamais y succomber… Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait sombré du mauvais côté. Même si je peine à y croire…

- Merci. J'espère que je me trompe sur mes soupçons.

- J'espère aussi, Miss Granger, j'espère aussi.

Et pourtant, tout concordait.

Le sale boulot était fait. J'avais partagé l'avis des serdaigles avec le directeur.

Maintenant, il fallait reprendre la vie quotidienne sans laisser transparaître ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, je peux vous l'assurer. Je retrouvai donc Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle, pour aller manger.

- Où t'étais passé ?

- J'étais aux toilettes des filles. Envie pressante.

- Tu en as mis du temps !

Harry et Ron me taquinaient. Ils n'auraient pas été aussi aimables s'ils avaient su ce que j'avais fait. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si Ron pouvait avoir des soupçons à propos de Harry. Après tout, ils étaient souvent ensemble. Harry avait pu dire ou faire des choses qui auraient amené Ron à se poser des questions.

A la fin du repas, je rentrai au dortoir en compagnie de Harry et de Ron. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la dame en rose. Mac Gonagall nous suivit, attrapa Harry par le bras et lui annonça que Dumbledore voulait le voir.

Les deux garçons semblaient fort étonnés. Moi, je ne l'étais pas.

Ron et moi attendîmes donc le retour de notre ami. Le temps passait, et Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé de le laisser sortir. Ron s'inquiétait. Moi, j'essayais de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide, de rassembler mon courage. J'allais en avoir besoin.

Quand Harry rentra, il semblait à la fois déçu et énervé.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Mais Ron n'eut aucune réponse. Harry monta se coucher après m'avoir lancé un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de moi. Dumbledore lui avait dit… Ou alors, Harry avait deviné. Après tout, il n'était pas stupide.

Ron ne lâcha pas l'affaire et monta dans le dortoir, où, pour l'instant, seul Harry était. J'entendis d'abord des bruits de disputes, voire de bagarre, puis plus rien. Je pris la décision de monter, de demander à Ron de partir puis de m'expliquer avec celui que j'avais, en quelques sortes, trahi.

Je montais donc silencieusement les première marches, afin d'observer l'ambiance qui régnait dans le dortoir. Plus j'atteignais le haut de l'escalier et plus des sons étranges s'amenaient à mes oreilles. Que se passait-il, là haut ?

Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent, refusant de me porter plus loin tant que mon ouïe n'aurait pas identifié les bruits que je ne comprenais pas.

Un mélange de légers gémissement, comme étouffés par… quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et puis, ses bruits de tissus, partout, tous différents. Et d'autres sons encore, plus fins, plus subtils, mais toujours cette impression qu'on tentait d'étouffer le moindre bruit.

Mon intuition, elle aussi, me disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, là haut. Je devais savoir quoi.

Mes pieds consentirent enfin à franchir une marche de plus. Il était temps. Les bruits semblaient à peine plus audibles. Pourtant, toujours aucun sens ne pouvait leur être donné. Alors je franchis une autre marche. J'étais à cinq paliers du sommet, mais l'escalier en colimaçon et la grande porte qui fermait le dortoir m'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit.

Une marche de plus, puis une autre. J'arrivais à entendre des légers claquements, des frottements, des respirations qui se voulaient lentes alors que les poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène. Effet de la peur ?

Un pas de plus, et deux petites marches qui me séparaient de la porte. Les bruits se faisaient un peu plus fort, comme incontrôlables. J'entendais du bois craquer, d'autres objets grincer. On avait l'impression que quelqu'un se débattait. Et si c'était le cas ?

Avant-dernière marche. Rien de nouveau dans mes oreilles.

Dernière marche, enfin. Je collai ma joue contre la porte, espérant entendre d'autres indications de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais rien à conclure de ce que j'entendais. Rien. Ma main se posa doucement sur la poignée, résistant à l'ouvrir. Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas céder à la curiosité. C'était mal. Mais ai-je un jour prétendu être quelqu'un de bien ?

Ma curiosité était la plus forte. Je réunis juste assez de force dans ma main pour appuyer, lentement, délicatement sur la poignée de la porte. Une toute petite poussée et… Vision d'horreur. Je n'aurais, définitivement, jamais du ouvrir cette porte.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Transperce moi

_**Chapitre **__**7 **_**: Transperce-moi**

- Harry… Ron…

Je ne pus que murmurer leurs prénoms. On m'avait parlé de cadavres, de meurtres et de sang pendant presque une semaine, mais rien ne me semblait plus choquant que la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Harry, sur le lit, surmonté de Ron. Leurs corps, dénudés. D'en bas, je croyais qu'ils se faisaient la guerre. En réalité, ils se faisaient l'amour.

Je ne pouvais pas tenir dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Je descendis les escaliers en courant, me demandant si tout cela était un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar – ou si la réalité avait décidé de me jouer un tour malsain. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais vu, et pourtant, l'image de mes amis unis physiquement ne quittait pas mon esprit.

Je restai un moment sur le canapé, dans la salle commune. Je regardai négligemment le feu s'agiter dans la cheminée. Il faisait bon, mais j'avais la vague impression d'avoir froid. Quoique, à certains moments, ma peur me brûlait. Je crois qu'en fait, j'étais juste fébrile.

Quelques minutes après cette découverte, Harry et Ron descendirent me rejoindre. Habillés, cette fois. Je ne leur adressai pas un mot. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors, Harry prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop de quoi je pourrais être désolé mais… Tu nous as vu alors que tu ne savais même pas que j'étais homosexuel.

- Si, je le savais. Ron me l'avait dit. Il avait juste oublié de me préciser qu'il l'était aussi.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas vraiment gay, je suis juste amoureux de Harry.

- Qui est amoureux de Draco qui est… mort.

Harry me lança un regard désemparé. Je n'aurais certainement pas du dire ça. Mais j'avais juste du mal à accepter que mes deux « meilleurs amis » couchent ensemble.

- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps, votre histoire ?

- Ron m'a avoué aujourd'hui qu'il était attiré par moi, il était tellement présent ces derniers temps que… que j'ai craqué. Je crois que nous serons bien, tous les deux.

- Je suis enchantée pour vous. Mais je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher.

Je me levai, sans rien ajouter, et monta aussi vite que possible les escaliers qui menaient à mon dortoir. J'avais besoin de temps pour intégrer l'idée dans ma tête. C'était idiot, puisque ça ne me concernait pas, et aucun des deux ne me plaisaient. Mais c'était tout simplement étrange à mes yeux de les voir ensemble.

J'avais l'impression que malgré tous mes efforts, la situation m'échappait de plus en plus. Tous ces meurtres faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux, Harry était suspecté – il ne m'en tenait d'ailleurs plus rigueur – et voilà qu'en plus, je découvrais l'homosexualité de ceux qui m'avaient accompagnée dans ma vie de sorcière. C'était… très étrange.

Je pense que si Harry ne semblait plus m'en vouloir à cause des soupçons, c'était grâce à Ron. Il avait du plaider ma cause et lui faire oublier cette histoire.

Mais si on regardait la situation avec des yeux neutres et étrangers à l'histoire, on pouvait se demander si Harry ne faisait pas semblant d'être indifférent pour se venger ensuite en me tuant. Si cette histoire s'ébruitait, c'est la conclusion que tout le monde en tirerait. Et comme les histoires s'ébruitent vite…

Il ne fallait pas penser à ça tout de suite. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était l'heure de se reposer, d'essayer de dormir. Comme d'habitude, la nuit serait agitée. Comme d'habitude, j'aurais besoin de forces pour surmonter les épreuves qui se présenteraient.

En réalité, quand je disais que Harry allait être maintenant soupçonné par tout le château, je me trompais. Je mentais lourdement. Il allait être disculpé après un évènement insoupçonné. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment d'en parler…

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me levai assez tard. J'avais décidément besoin de sommeil, ces temps-ci. Naturellement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçons dans la salle commune : ils étaient tous à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Toute la matinée était réservée au perfectionnement de notre équipe.

Mais ce que les joueurs ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était le dernier entraînement pour certains d'entre eux…

Mettons-nous dans la peau du tueur. Comme à son habitude, il revêt la cape qui lui permet de se promener dans le château en toute discrétion. Un courant d'air parmi la froideur ambiante. Plus léger, plus agile et plus discret qu'une plume. Le mal dans toute sa malice et sa sournoiserie.

Le tueur n'est pas tellement grand. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est petit, tout de même. Il a une taille moyenne. Un visage commun, ni beau, ni affreux. Il se fond dans la masse. C'est à cela que l'on reconnaît les plus grands criminels.

Comme tant d'autres, il se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Comme tant d'autres… Mais il est différent. Il frappe, torture, maltraite et tue. Un assassin, je vous dis. Et là, il suit ces sportifs, balais dans les mains. Il arrive au stade. Comment tant d'autres, il entre dans les vestiaires. Comment tant d'autres…

Personne ne remarque sa présence malfaisante. Personne ne sait. Seul le meurtrier sait. Seul lui connaît les méandres de sa pensée. Peut être, d'ailleurs, que personne ne souhaiterait connaître ce qui se trame dans sa tête. Non, personne…

Et toujours ces discussions de sportifs puérils :

- On va les éclater, les serpentards !

- C'est clair, ils iront pleurer dans les jupons de leurs mères.

- C'est pas peu dire… On est meilleurs qu'eux.

- Aucun doute là-dessus !

Le criminel ressent aussi cette haine envers la maison ennemie. Mais son dégoût est aussi tourné vers d'autres personnes de sa maison, d'autres « camarades ». C'est une haine fondée, forgée, et nourrie. Une haine qui pousse à tuer. La haine de quelqu'un qui a été rejeté.

Ces adolescents paraissent si paisibles, si vivants… S'ils savaient que le lendemain, certains d'entres eux seraient immobiles, les muscles tendus, le corps froid, les extrémités bleues. Ils passeraient de joueurs de Quidditch à cadavres. Pas tous, juste deux. Sauf si d'autres s'en mêlaient, bien sûr.

Aucune pitié. C'est comme ça qu'on avance, dans la vie.

Le tueur écoute donc les conversations. Il n'y participe pas. Il regarde, observe, note chaque mouvement. Et il imagine déjà les corps sans vie de deux de ces joueurs. Il n'arrive même plus à retirer ces images morbides de sa tête.

Où les achever ? Oh, là bas, dans le coin, ça serait parfait. Ou directement dans les douches ? Non, le coin est définitivement plus pratique. Comment seront-ils, exactement, au moment où la dernière seconde de leur vie s'échappera de leurs lèvres ? Quelle sera leur dernière pensée ?

Pour un tueur psychopathe, ces questions sont une vraie source de jouissance. Mais il ne fallait pas laisser les pensées s'égarer de cette manière.

Rester concentré. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne, dans la vie.

Les joueurs se précipitent sur le terrain. Ils ne sont pas aussi intensément perdus dans leurs pensées que lors d'un match. Ils rient, plaisantent et discutent joyeusement. S'ils savaient, s'ils savaient… Leurs balais s'élèvent dans le ciel d'un bleu pâle et rassurant. Des nuages blancs donnent la douce impression qu'un tapis de neige s'étend dans les hauteurs. Mais il n'en est rien.

Les yeux d'un criminel voient des choses que les autres ne soupçonnent même pas. La beauté ne lui est pas étrangère, mais il a la chance – ou le malheur – d'apercevoir ce que cache cette belle illusion.

L'entraînement dure longtemps. Le tueur s'impatiente. Ses mains commenceraient presque à trembler, tant elles ont envie de tuer, de se venger.

L'entraînement se termine enfin. Les joueurs regagnent le vestiaire, vraisemblablement satisfaits de s'être dépensés physiquement. Le meurtrier a le cœur qui bat plus que de raison. Il a envie, besoin... Tuer, cela devient son unique but, une finalité, alors qu'il sait bien que ce acte entraîne forcément des conséquences.

Les premiers élèves commencent à quitter les lieux. Ils sont changés, douchés. Ils ne soupçonnent pas qu'en partant, ils signent l'arrêt de mort de deux d'entre eux. Non, ils n'imaginent pas... Le pourraient-ils seulement ?

Tout s'accélère. Les joueurs, en groupe, s'échappent du vestiaire dans des discussions passionnées. Le tueur ne craint rien. Il sait que ses victimes resteront forcément les dernières dans cet endroit où ils agoniseront bientôt.

Et effectivement, après quelques minutes, il ne reste que deux personnes dans les vestiaires. Deux élèves qui passeront de vie à trépas d'ici quelques minutes... Ils n'ont pas encore pris leur douche. Ils commencent seulement à se déshabiller. Leurs regards se croisent, se dévorent.

Il y a une tension entre eux. Le criminel la palpe, la sent, et ça le rend fou de rage. La seule impression qui doit envahir ces lieux est la peur. Le seul désir qui doit s'échapper d'un corps, c'est celui de tuer.

Mais comme l'assassin le craignait, les corps de ses proies se veulent, se désirent, se cherchent... et se trouvent. Il regarde, impuissant, l'un des corps dénudés se retourner. Les mains s'appuient contre un mur, les reins se cambrent. L'autre corps touche, frôle, caresse. Du cou bronzé jusqu'aux fesses aussi blanche que la neige, il passe les mains, voulant goûter à tout ce que la nature a donné aux corps qu'il contemple.

Les deux corps s'unissent. Le tueur ne retire de cette scène ni désir, ni envie. Un peu de dégoût mêlé d'impatience. Il veut tuer, tuer, tuer. Encore plus maintenant qu'ils voient ce à quoi s'adonnent ses victimes.

Il se prépare. Il sort sa baguette, toujours tapi dans l'ombre. Il murmure une incantation en direction du balai qui traîne dans un coin. Celui-ci se lève, parallèle au sol, et flotte à un mètre au-dessus du carrelage. Il oscille légèrement, puis plus fortement quand les mains de l'assassin commencent à trembler.

Non, il ne faut pas. Il faut rester maître de la situation et de ses émotions. On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. On a raison. Il est si facile de détester une personne de qui on s'est senti extrêmement proche... Pour la première fois, l'esprit psychopathe qui a fait cauchemardé toute l'école hésite à passer à l'acte. Pendant quelques secondes, il songe à partir loin, très loin. Il veut arrêter ça, redevenir ce qu'il était avant, même s'il sait que ça ne sera jamais possible.

Mais à ce moment, dans un dernier coup de rein, les deux corps se mettent à gémir ostensiblement. La rage monte dans la gorge du tueur. Et d'un mouvement de baguette, il lance le balai dans la direction des deux garçons, avec une telle violence que, sans pouvoir réagir, le balai les transperce littéralement.

L'assassin n'a aucun regret. Au contraire, il se sent terriblement bien. Il enlève sa cape, et s'approche du lieu exact de son crime. Dans un dernier râle, la victime de devant lui lance un regard choqué, avant que sa tête ne retombe sur sa poitrine. C'est fini. Le meurtrier sourit.

Dans sa jouissance intérieure, pour la première fois, il oublie de prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Et alors qu'il est à découvert, il ne voit qu'au dernier moment le sac de sport qui traîne sur le banc de droite, à côté des deux autres du même type. Quelqu'un a oublié ses affaires dans le vestiaire. Quelqu'un qui va venir les récupérer...

Avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le joueur qui avait oublié son sac pénètre dans le lieu du crime. Il regarde, bouche bée, les deux corps sans vie, immobiles. Puis ses yeux se portent sur la personne qui est responsable de ce massacre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent encore plus, si du moins cela est possible. Et à la fois surpris, effrayé et déboussolé, il s'écrie, le souffle coupé :

- Hermione ?!


	8. Chapitre 8 : Au final

_**Chapitre **__**8 **_**: Au final...**

- Voilà, monsieur le juge, comment tout cela est arrivé.

La cour semblait perplexe. Des élèves et des professeurs assistaient à mon procès, et ils semblaient revivre chaque évènement tragique que j'avais provoqué au château. Et j'en étais assez fière.

- Donc, Miss Granger, vous revendiquez les faits ?

- Exactement. Vous avez les preuves que j'en suis l'auteur, la seule et unique auteur, je ne fais que vous apporter la confirmation de ma bouche.

- Regrettez-vous vos actes ?

La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais choisi, au grand damne de mon avocat, d'être sincère du début à la fin.

- Non.

L'assemblée, juges comme spectateurs, poussa un « oh » outré. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire narquois.

- Vos professeurs vous présentaient comme une élève studieuse, très intelligente et d'une gentillesse remarquable. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Mon intelligence m'a fait comprendre que la gentillesse ne menait à rien dans la vie.

Le juge soupira. Il lui semblait difficile de comprendre les raisons de mes actes. Il me savait intelligente, lui ne l'était pas assez pour se mettre dans ma peau.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer quels sont les mobiles de chacun de vos meurtres ?

- J'attendais cette question avec impatience... Chaque crime a une symbolique, j'espérai secrètement que quelqu'un ici la comprendrait. Mais apparemment, les autorités excellent quand il s'agit d'arrêter quelqu'un par la force, et frôle le ridicule quand on leur demande un peu d'ingéniosité...

Je sentais que les gens me détestaient de plus en plus. Les quelques uns qui s'étaient dit en arrivant « la pauvre fillette a du être manipulée par un horrible sorcier ! » ne pensaient maintenant qu'à me guillotiner.

- Je commence par le commencement. Colin Creevey est le premier dont j'ai voulu me venger car il semblait la proie la plus facile. Pour me faire la main, il était parfait.

- Mais pourquoi lui en vouliez-vous ?

- J'y viens, laissez-moi le temps de vous expliquer. Mes crimes sont des œuvres d'art, il faut que je puisse m'exprimer calmement pour que vous en appréciiez la portée. Bien, je disais donc qu'il m'avait servi de cobaye. Colin m'horripilait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans son appareil photo. Il se cachait derrière cet objet de métal et de plastique.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer...

- Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Si on est incapable de vivre sans mettre ses désirs derrière une machine, si on est incapable de se construire sans être faible devant des idoles qu'on admire, notre vie ne mènera jamais à rien. Je lui ai rendu service, comprenez ça ! Sans moi, il aurait continué à survivre au lieu de vivre. C'était un acte juste.

Je choquais de plus en plus de monde. Et j'aimais ça.

- Et puis, de façon personnelle, Colin n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour Harry Potter. Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Sans moi, Harry n'aurait rien fait. Rien. J'étais toujours là, et personne ne parlait de moi. Je ne voulais plus être une héroïne de l'ombre.

- On peut dire que c'est réussi...

Je décidai de continuer sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Quoi de mieux pour faire payer quelqu'un qu'utiliser sa passion, sa raison de vivre ? C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Il est sorti, comme souvent pour prendre la Lune en photo. Je le savais. J'ai profité de ma ronde de préfète pour le suivre. Il m'a vue, m'a souri. Je l'ai immobilisé avec ma baguette, j'ai enroulé la pellicule autour de son cou, et je lui ai rendu sa mobilité. Il ne pouvait de toute manière plus rien faire. J'ai serré du plus fort que j'ai pu, et j'ai fini pour lui faire bouffer ses pellicules. Il n'a pas tenu longtemps. Faible même physiquement...

- C'est bon, tout le monde a compris... Continuez...

- Ensuite, j'ai crié pour alerter quelqu'un et passer pour celle qui avait découvert le corps. Ca a marché. Plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je suis donc passée à mon second meurtre, après avoir bien profité de la terreur répandue à Poudlard. Vincent Crabbe ne valait pas mieux que Colin Creevey. C'était un crétin, un idiot de la première espèce. Les gens ont commencé à le trouver intelligent une fois mort, comme trop souvent... Son principal défaut, la gourmandise, lui fut capital !

J'étais assez fière de mon jeu de mot, mais personne ne semblait le trouver à son goût. Tant pis, je continuais, un peu blessée dans mon estime.

- Il a toujours essayé de me pourrir la vie, avec son joyeux acolyte : feu Draco Malfoy. Mais surtout, je le trouvais tellement stupide qu'il m'en devenait insupportable. Je lui ai, à lui aussi, rendu un grand service. J'ai préparé un poison que j'ai glissé dans un gâteau, qu'il a mangé à son réveil. Quand je vous dis qu'il était stupide...

Je marquai une pause et demandait un verre d'eau. Parler me donnait soif. Une fois réhydratée, je recommençais mon récit.

- Ensuite, j'ai choisi de m'en prendre à Neville Londubat. Le pauvre avait déjà vécu tellement de drames... Il aurait passé sa vie à pleurer les tragédies qui avaient jonché son existence. Sa naïveté et sa lenteur me rendaient dingue. Il était destiné à mourir jeune, d'une façon stupide. Je lui ai au moins offert une mort digne et dont on se souviendra. S'il pouvait parler, je suis sûre qu'il me remercierait ! J'ai mis fin à sa souffrance, et je lui ai assuré une postérité post-mortem.

- Venez-en à l'acte en lui-même, s'il vous plait.

- J'y viens, j'y viens... Une fois de plus, j'ai choisi d'utiliser sa principale passion pour l'amener à la mort. C'est recherché, non ? Ce qui auparavant apportait du plaisir à ces adolescents les a amené à leur perte. Enfin, la perte de leur vie. La mort vaut mieux qu'une vie sans intérêt. J'ai eu du mal à trouver comment pousser la Marguerite à le lacérer, mais une fois les informations trouvées, ce fut très facile. Il est mieux où il est maintenant...

J'avais envie d'expliquer aux gens mon point de vue. Je les provoquais un peu aussi. J'étais là pour ça, non ? Le juge me demanda de continuer mon récit. C'est ce que je fis, après une minute de silence. J'aimais me faire attendre. Il paraît que c'est à cela que l'on reconnaît les gens importants.

- Quant au meurtre suivant... Hum... Celui qui a, sans nul doute, fait le plus de bruit dans le château ! Malfoy en personne, retrouvé mort, assassiné par on ne sait qui. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Je suivais Malfoy depuis quelques temps, et j'avais remarqué son petit manège. Il se tapait Pansy dans la salle sur demande, plusieurs soirs par semaine. Quand je l'ai découvert, ça m'a mis hors de moi.

- Aviez-vous... des sentiments envers Draco Malfoy ?

- Enfin une constatation intéressante ! Oui, j'en avais. Sa cruauté me subjuguait. Il était ingénieux, indépendant... Mais il se faisait une fille perfide, stupide. Il était tombé bien bas avec Pansy Parkinson... Plus bas que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Alors que moi, j'avais l'intelligence, la cruauté à une échelle supérieure, j'avais tout pour lui plaire, tout ! Il fallait que je me débarrasse de Pansy Parkinson. Et puis, Draco m'a déçue. Il n'était finalement pas aussi mauvais intérieurement que je le pensais. Il ne m'intéressait plus. Il lui fallait une punition exemplaire ! Et lui, qui était si attiré par le sexe, a payé. Ils sont morts en se regardant dans les yeux. C'est romantique, non ?

- Tout est relatif...

Les teints livides des personnes qui assistaient à mon procès me donnèrent encore plus l'envie de revendiquer ce que j'avais fait. J'étais fière de mes actes, et je voulais que tout le monde le sache.

- Je peux continuer ?

- Faites, Miss Granger, faites...

- Bien... Après ce coup de maître, l'envie de me venger du grand Harry Potter était à son comble. Mais avant de le détruire en personne, je voulais le détruire de l'intérieur... J'avais appris juste après la mort de Malfoy et Parkinson que mon « meilleur ami » était attiré par son pire ennemi depuis plusieurs mois. Ce meurtre l'avait donc profondément affecté. Je voulais qu'il continue à perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Tuer Cho Chang, c'était lui retirer deux choses : une fille qu'il avait aimée et qu'il appréciait toujours, et sa crédibilité, puisque les soupçons risquaient de tomber sur lui. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé...

- Et vous n'avez tué Cho Chang que pour vous venger de Harry Potter ?

- Non, pas seulement. Elle représentait aux yeux de tous la fille belle, gentille et sociable par excellence. Elle était lisse, sans intérêt. Mais tout le monde l'adulait. Il fallait que les regards sur elle cessent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde était attiré par elle. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas... Si il avait vu après mon passage, plus personne ne l'aurait trouvé charmante !

- Vous êtes odieuse, Miss Granger...

- Appelez cela comme vous voulez. Peu m'importe. Cho adorait avoir ses longs cheveux impeccablement coiffés, lissés... Sa brosse à cheveux s'est retournée contre elle. Un petit enchantement, et hop, elle a été rouée de coups. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'y survivre. Aucune...

J'entendais quelques pleurs dans l'assemblée. Certainement des amies ou des parents de ma victime. Mais les pleurs ne la feraient pas revenir.

- Et enfin, le clou du spectacle : Harry et Ron embrochés ! Au début, j'avais envisagé de tuer Ron pour faire du mal à Harry, puis de l'achever. Mais quand je les ai surpris en train de coucher ensemble dans le dortoir, je me suis dit que faire découvrir leur homosexualité au monde des sorciers le même jour que leur mort était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Quel était le mobile de ce meurtre ?

- Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Tous les honneurs retombaient sur Harry. Harry, le sauveur. Harry, le survivant. Harry, le gentil. Harry, Harry, Harry ! Peu importe ce que je faisais, peu importe à quel point ma vie se retrouvait en danger, seuls les exploits du grand Harry Potter étaient reconnus. Il fallait que je mette fin à cette injustice. Il m'horripilait, encore et toujours.

Les gens retenaient leur souffle.

- Alors, j'ai suivi Harry et Ron dans les vestiaires. J'y suis restée tout l'entraînement, prête à frapper. Quand ils sont revenus, je savais qu'ils allaient en profiter pour coucher ensemble. Alors j'ai encore attendu. Et quand leur copulation a commencé, j'ai lancé avec hargne le balai dans leur direction. Ron est mort sur le coup. Harry a survécu quelques secondes, juste assez pour voir qui lui avait ôté la vie. Et quand il m'a vu, il a été surpris. S'il n'était pas déjà plus mort que vivant, je suis sûre que son cœur aurait lâché de lui-même !

Les gens étaient surexcités. Ils voulaient ma mort. Ils la désiraient comme on désire le corps de la personne que l'on aime et que l'on observe de la porte de la salle de bain, nue sous sa douche, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau.

- Bien, la séance est levée.

J'attendais de longues minutes dans une petite pièce adjacente au tribunal en lui-même. Des gardes me surveillaient, craignant une fuite. Mais j'avais atteint mon but, celui de mon existence. Ma mort ne pourrait pas effacer celles que j'avais semées. Et on parlerait de moi, encore et toujours, pendant des années.

On vint me chercher pour m'annoncer ma sentence. Je la devinais déjà.

- Miss Granger, levez-vous s'il vous plait. La cour vous condamne à subir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Votre sentence aura lieu demain à l'aube.

Je souris. Mourir dans un baiser... C'était digne d'un drame romantique. Surtout pour moi, qui n'avait jamais eu de petit ami.

Je m'en foutais de mourir. Je m'en foutais vraiment. Mes actes demeureraient, même après ma mort. Je ne regrettais rien, bien au contraire.

Mais tout de même, mourir dans un baiser...

Mon premier baiser.

Et mon dernier.

**FIN**


End file.
